Mystique (Marvel Comics)
Mystique (Raven Darkhölme) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by artist David Cockrum and writer Chris Claremont, she first appeared in the comic book Ms. Marvel #16, published in 1978. Mystique is a shapeshifter who can mimic the appearance and voice of any person with exquisite precision, and her natural appearance includes blue skin and yellow eyes. Throughout most of her history, Mystique has been a supervillain, founding her own Brotherhood of Mutants and assassinating several important people involved in mutant affairs. Mystique appears in six of the X-Men films: she was portrayed by actress Rebecca Romijn in X-Men, X2 ''and ''X-Men: The Last Stand, while Jennifer Lawrence portrayed a younger version of the character in X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past,X-Men: Apocalypse,and Dark Phoenix. In 2009, Mystique was ranked as IGN's 18th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. Character Evolution In the 1920s, Mystique encountered the Canadian mutant Wolverine when he joined her gang of mutant pick-pockets. The two became lovers. Mystique pushed Wolverine out of the train they were escaping on because she did not trust him. Circumstances led Mystique to an important figure in Wolverine's past, Victor Creed. It was in a safehouse that they first became lovers until Mystique faked her death so that she could leave Sabretooth without objection. During their time together, unbeknownst to Sabretooth, they conceived a child. Mystique immediately gave the child up for adoption, although she still kept track of him until he hit adolescence when it became apparent that he was not a mutant. She also had a son with the ancient biblical mutant named Azazel. By this time, Mystique was calling herself Raven Darkholme. She then gave birth to a baby with black hair, yellow eyes, blue skin, and a pointed tail after reverting to her true form due to the stress of the birth. The villagers thought that both the mother and child were demons and they quickly attempted to kill them. Raven soon threw her newborn son into a river before changing her form to that of a local villager so that she could escape alive. Distraught over what she had done, Mystique wandered the world for some time. During this time, she met the mutant Destiny and became both friends and lovers with her. Destiny, who was precognitive, told Raven it would be best for her to adopt a certain child named Anna Marie. Raven gained the young girl's trust, creating a family with her and Destiny for nearly a decade. Unfortunately, Destiny aged at the rate of a normal human, while Mystique's powers allowed her to retain her youthful body. While still raising Anna Marie, Raven had concealed her mutant abilities so well that she was able to work for the United States Civil Service and eventually worked her way up to the trusted position of Deputy Director of the Defense Advanced Research Planning Agency in the United States Department of Defense, giving her access to military secrets and advanced weaponry, both of which she used for her own criminal and subversive purposes. In order to help further her terrorist activities, Raven organized a group called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After training Anna in the use of her powers, Mystique gave her the codename, Rogue, and allowed her to join the Brotherhood. Though Rogue remained with the Brotherhood in subsequent encounters with the X-Men, Rogue eventually abandoned her pseudo family in order to join Charles Xavier in hopes that he could help where her mother could not. Major Story Arcs Freedom Force Freedom Force is founded when Mystique offers the Brotherhood's services to Valerie Cooper, the special assistant to the Head of Security. Because of the growing anti-mutant hysteria that was spreading through America, the government accepted Raven's request under the condition that they locate and capture Magneto, During Raven's tenure as leader, she helped to capture the Avengers, who had been framed in a federal crime by Quicksilver; fought with X-Factor,and battled the New Mutants. During the Fall of the Mutants, Destiny warned Mystique that if Freedom Force did not intercede in Dallas, Rogue would die. Mystique later led Freedom Force to attack the Reavers on Muir Island,. During the same battle, Mystique left Forge in charge of Destiny, until Destiny convinced Mystique she needed her aid more. Destiny was subsequently killed and Mystique blamed and swore vengeance on Forge for her death. Mystique eventually decided to take time off for herself so that she could spread Destiny's ashes in the ocean although that backfired when the ashes flew back into her face. X-Factor Mystique became horrified when she discovered that her son, Graydon Creed had become the leader of an anti-mutant hate group and had hired Sabretooth to kill Mystique. However, Mystique revealed the truth about their son to Sabretooth, convincing him to go after Graydon instead. Later, when a top ranking U.S. General with ties to Graydon turned up dead, Forge realized that Mystique was to blame and was preparing her next move to kill her son. This led to Rogue and Nightcrawler's interference as they attempted to stop Raven. Although, Raven failed to kill Creed, she was presumed dead after saving Nightcrawler, when Creed attempted to murder his newly discovered brother. 'Mystique: Quiet' After being defeated again, Mystique attempted to work as a double agent for Xavier, who offered to shield Mystique from being found by the other countries she was now wanted in for her acts of terrorism. Mystique was assisted on her missions with advanced technology developed by Forge, and the three inch telepathic mutant, named Shortpack, who acted as her handler. During one of her missions, an enemy of Xavier's known as the Quiet Man, contacted Mystique and offered to give her an interference transmitter (the same device that Xavier used to keep her hidden from the authorities) on the condition that she kill Xavier. Mystique created a plan with Forge where she would attempt to kill Xavier, however, he would stop her at the last minute so that the Quiet Man believed that she was still working for him. Unfortunately, the X-Men believed that she had truly attempted to kill Xavier and went after her. It was Rogue who eventually managed to track down Mystique and she quickly disowned her foster mother, claiming that she had simply gone too far this time. Mystique attempted to apologize for what she had done to Rogue, however, her efforts were futile as she was forced to blow up the house she was in order to escape from Rogue. Mystique then returned to the Quiet Man to gain the interference transmitter, however, the Quiet Man had already decided to kill Mystique, believing that she had outlived her usefulness. It was here that Mystique learns that the Quiet Man is in reality, Xavier's former special agent that Mystique replaced, Prudence. After an ensuing fight, Mystique managed to kill the Quiet Man, rescue her former handler, Shortpack, and discover that the interference transmitter she gained had been fake all along. She soon attempted to switch Forge's real transmitter with her fake one, however, Forge angrily smashed it before telling Mystique that he never wanted to see her again. The two mutants share a final and sad good-bye kiss before Mystique leaves and Forge discovers that she had already switched his transmitter with the fake one. 'X-Men: Legacy' After some time had passed, Mystique began to become worried about Rogue's relationship with Gambit and their inability to have a physical relationship. Because of this, Mystique first posed as a student at the Xavier Institute named Foxx and attempted to seduce Gambit. However, her true identity was soon discovered and she claimed that her intention was to simply test Gambit, and was only acting in Rogue's best interest. She then asked to join the team. Rogue was opposed to Mystique's membership, however, the team opted to allow her to join on a probationary status. Partly due to her previous interference, Rogue and Gambit soon split up and Mystique attempted to play match maker by introducing Rogue to the mutant known as Pulse. During her time with the X-Men, Mystique developed and consummated a brief relationship with Iceman. However, she later revealed herself to be a traitor when she allied with Lady Mastermind and defected to join Mr. Sinister's Marauders during their attack on the X-Men. At the peak of the battle Mystique shot Rogue and subsequently abducted her, taking her to the Marauders base before giving Iceman a brief warning about the future. Messiah Complex Mystique stayed with the Marauders and looked after the still injured Rogue. When Gambit and the other Marauders returned to their base on Muir Island with the baby mutant, they immediately hand the child to Mr. Sinister. Sinister then tells the Marauders to leave, with the exception of Gambit, when Sinister shapeshifts into Mystique and it is revealed that she has already killed Mr. Sinister after she forced him to touch Rogue's skin. She then admits that everything that she has done since joining the X-Men has been done in order to save Rogue's life after reading certain sections of Destiny's Diaries, which revealed the outcome of the actions that Mystique should take. Gambit does not understand the connection until Mystique places the child's forehead onto Rogue's lips. Gambit quickly snatches the child away and chastises Mystique, claiming that Rogue would not want to sacrifice the life of an innocent child only to save hers. Professor Xavier soon walks into the room and Gambit gives him the child for safe keeping as Rogue begins to gain consciousness. Rogue attempts to kill Mystique by touching her, believing that she is still infected by Strain-88, however it is revealed that Rogue has been completely healed and no longer has the psyche of every being she has touched residing within her. Unfortunately for her, this doesn't last long as Mystique's psychic imprint now resides within her. Rogue then leaves Mystique unconscious. Get Mystique During the following commotion of the end battle and shooting of Xavier in Messiah Complex, Mystique regains consciousness and escapes from the area. Cyclops later asked Wolverine to track down Mystique and permanently take her out. Wolverine tracks her first to Iran, then to Afghanistan, all the while remembering the first time they met. During the present time, Wolverine continued to track Mystique before he is ambushed. Mystique then shapeshifts into his form and proceeds to kill an unknown Afghan woman. When Wolverine finally arrives at the scene, others begin to shoot at him, allowing Mystique to escape. When he finds her, Wolverine calls Mystique a coward, and goads her into a fight, but she escapes yet again. Later on Wolverine tracks Mystique into the desert, and she is naked to show Wolverine that she is not a coward nor is she ashamed of herself. Wolverine is shot and stabbed while Mystique is stabbed with his claws multiple times. She crawls away until Wolverine heals and awakens only to find her yet again. She tells him to just kill her but he sees that she is bleeding to death and throws her a gun, telling her that he has friends who will always come to get him, while she's alone. Mystique screams at Logan as he leaves her in the desert with the pistol. Manifest Destiny It is later discovered that Mystique survived that day and has been in the form of Iceman's ex-girlfriend, Opal Tanaka, having met Bobby at a party. Recently, Bobby had been experiencing difficulties with his powers. As Opal, Mystique encourages him to call Hank. Hank advises Bobby that the problem with his powers could very well be due to the toxin Mystique slipped him, but he would need to run tests in San Fransisco to be sure. He sends the X-Jet by remote and 'Opal' insists on coming with him. During the flight she questions him about how he was infected and asks Bobby, "I wonder if she meant for this to happen", but he dismisses the idea that Mystique would even care. Soon after, the bomb she slipped onto the plane explodes, creating a hole in the side of the jet. She reverts back to her true form before kicking him out of the jet and to the snowy covered mountains they were flying over.Throughout the next few days Mystique repeatedly attacks him and nearly kills him; but never finishing him off. She tells Iceman that she has never loved nor liked him. She injects him directly with another toxin, refusing to let hospital workers help him, and forcing him to cure himself with his malfunctioning powers. She is later found waiting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, disguised as Iceman, with a pressure switch detonator in her hand to the bomb she has planted. Bobby tells her that he thinks she was lying earlier about not loving him. He pushes her further about how her daughter and son won't have anything to do with her. She starts to cry and demands he stop, but he just pushes harder. With her hurt, angry, and sad she is distracted enough to let Bobby freeze her hand while still holding the detonator. She uses her frozen fists to knock Bobby down and tells him, she will come to see him again. Not with her body or face, but promises that he will love her. She jumps off the top of the bridge, the full seven-hundred feet; and into the San Francisco Bay. Bobby is sure she is alive and realizes he owes her thanks. Utopia After birth control policies are proposed for mutants in order to regulate their numbers, Norman Osborn organizes his own mutant peace-keeping team: The Dark X-Men. This is something Professor Xavier publicly accepts, but this is actually Mystique under Osborn's influence masquerading as Xavier. While the real Charles Xavier is being held captive and tortured in HAMMER's base. To keep her compliant, Osborn has her injected with nano technology which will allegedly detonate and kill her if she does not conform to his whims. Rather than be used as a field agent with the Dark X-Men team, Mystique is sent out to perform PR tasks, in the guise of Charles Xavier, such as giving interviews on talk shows or interacting with other media outlets. The plan is to have a well-known advocate of human-mutant coexistence denounce Cyclops and his actions. After the betrayal of Emma Frost, Namor, Cloak, and Dagger, Mystique remains behind, still infected with nanites, with the left overs of the Dark X-Men; With the rescue of Professor X and Beast by the X-Men. Mystique posing as Jean Grey as a ploy to play with some of the X-Men that she dislikes, such as Cyclops, Wolverine and Emma Frost. Mystique and Norman appear to have a deal that was made between the two of them. She is impressed that Norman had the foresight to realize that she's too dangerous to be left alone, and tells him so. Wolverine Mystique resurfaced as an ally of Daken, working on a plot with a villain known as the Red Right Hand to send Wolverine's soul to hell and leave his possessed body to maim and kill those that are important to him on earth. Severing her allegiance with Daken, Mystique intercepts an attempt on Logan's current girlfriend Melita's life and drives away with her on a motorcycle. En route to the site where Logan was first banished to hell, Melita bickers with Mystique and threatens to call the X-men, she then attempts to call Logan's friend Uilop only to witness her death by a possessed Logan on the other end of the line. Mystique then explains that she still is deeply resentful of Logan and that she even played a hand in sending him to hell but claims she simply can't go through with it, when Melita asks why she merely responds "I have my reasons". The Ghost Riders and Hellstorm then aid Melita and Mystique in saving Logan's soul from hell. Mystique leaves during the ritual and once back to normal, Logan comes after her for having a hand in his possession. The Red Right Hand also sends Lord Deathstrike to kill Mystique for her betrayal. Raven calls Logan from a nearby rooftop to warn him of going after the Red Right Hand but he ignores her. Mystique is shot by an exploding sniper round by Lord Deathstrike who chases after her. While riding away on a motorcycle, Logan catches up to her in a car and the three converge in a bloody battle on the streets. It is Wolverine who ultimately kills Mystique and leaves her body in the streets. Raven's body is auctioned off and sold to the Hand. Since then, she has resurfaced as the leader of a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. With this iteration--consisting of Sabretooth and Lady Mastermind-Mystique is attempting to raise enough funds to buy the island nation of Madripoor. Gallery 4302004-raven darkholme (earth-1013).jpg 3092111-xmen43102.jpg 2703153-anxmen2012007 covs.jpg 1108937-mystique.jpg 1021176-prv3760 pg5.jpg 297744-70127-mystique.jpg 297745-139884-mystique.jpg 96930-70004-joseph-michael-linsn.jpg Mystique-women-of-the-x-20675362-661-1208.jpg 109878-88908-mystique.jpg Rogue03.jpg 1108034-mystique 01.jpg Mystique59.jpg 1711846-daken 2 legion cps 026 649x1023-4.jpg mystique_x_men_tas_by_kiss_lamia_lilith-d5lelcc.jpg|By Lilith cbr_x_men_art_jam___a_dark_future__mystique__by_zhaxra-dbeo6cf.png|By Zhaxra th-25.jpeg|By Carlos 734356 - Marvel Mystique Sara_Pezzini Witchblade X-Men crossover.jpg mystique__infiltration_by_pyroglyphics1-d5n80bu.jpg 1225716-mystique_super.jpg 209862 - Blob Marvel Mystique Pat X-Men.jpg|By Pat In other media Television *Mystique is a recurring character in the 1990s X-Men ''animated series. She is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants and has been a close ally of Magneto. *Mystique plays a prominent role in ''X-Men Evolution. Mystique has extraordinary impulsive issues, which leads her to get defeated and beaten extremely easily by others. She also has a degree of superiority complex, as she always feels the need to be in control of others, even when there are those around her with greater authority. The show's incarnation of Mystique is much less capable in a fight than any other incarnations. She appears to be the leader of the Brotherhood, but is actually subordinate to Magneto, who is implied to torment her whenever she disobeys him. In season one, she was a faux action girl that was chronically knocked out or incapacitated whenever she got into a real fight, and had to rely on either having other mutants fight for her or using her shapeshifting ability and trickery to manipulate others. She is often knocked unconscious by other women and becomes obsessed with the ones that do so. Gallery S1E1 - "Strategy X" Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.04.19 PM.png|Cleaning up her office after throwing a hissy fit at Toad Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.05.45 PM.png|Backing away to the table Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.05.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.06.18 PM.png|When Magneto appears... Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.07.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 11.08.00 PM.png|Attacked by paper clips. Runs away. S1E3 - "Rogue Recruit" ' ' Category:1970s Category:Assassin Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bisexual Category:Bottomless Category:Cape Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Cult Member Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Low Cut Top Category:Mother Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Sex Category:Skull Clothing Category:Terrorist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Nazi Category:Master of Disguise Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Back from the Dead Category:Nude Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Boss